El amor entre una modelo y un entrenador
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Un pequeño fic sobre Ash y Elesa, sencillamente no soy bueno escribiendo resúmenes.
1. Chapter 1

Elesa la líder de gimnasio especializado en pokemon eléctricos y en ser modelo ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles. Si bien ella puede ser una persona muy fuerte como muchas veces lo ha demostrado, en realidad, ella siempre fue frágil. Skyla la líder de gimnasio especializado en pokemon del tipo viento y además es la única amiga de Elesa que sabe como es. Elesa empezó a perder las batallas de gimnasio frente a entrenadores novatos, empezaba a decaer en la depresión y nadie sabía el por qué. Hace tiempo la rubia se pinto el cabello de color negro pero aun seguía siendo modelo, pero nadie sabía el porque de tan repentino cambio, pero al igual que en el gimnasio se empezó a descuidar en el modelaje.

Elesa y Skyla estaban en el pent house de la modelo, mientras ella estaba sentada sobre su cama mientras miraba hacía cierta silla donde estaba una gorra roja con blanco. Skyla estaba sentada a lado de ella mientras miraba como su amiga estaba cada vez más triste.

-Elesa, amiga que te sucede- preguntaba Skyla mientras miraba como Elesa miraba cierta gorra. –Amiga, sí es por un chico puedes decírmelo- dijo la peli roja cosa que le provoco un sonrojo a Elesa. Pero de repente su mirada se volvió más triste.

-Dudo que él me recuerde- dijo Elesa mientras miraba aquella gorra.

-Amiga, llevas mirando esa gorra desde hace rato y…- de repente los ojos de Skyla estaban analizando esa gorra. Al parecer ella empezaba a recordar de quien era esa gorra. Unos recuerdos de cierto chico de cabello azabache y un pikachu llegaron a su mente y esa gorra la tría él puesta. –Elesa, no me digas que esa es la gorra de Ash.-

Elesa solo se limito a abrir los ojos en señal de que Skyla dio en el clavo. Junto más sus piernas y las abrazo, Skyla la abrazo mientras sentía como en cualquier momento su mejor amiga mostraría el lado que muy pocos conocen.

-Lo… lo extraño- dijo Elesa mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. –Yo destruí mi amistad con él…- dijo la peli negra para terminar abrazando a su amiga y llorar en su hombro.

-Elesa- Skyla jamás había visto así a su mejor amiga, había ocasiones en donde estaba triste, pero jamás donde terminara rompiendo en llanto. –Ya, yo estoy aquí- expreso la peli roja mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-El siempre… fue… el siempre fue buena persona conmigo, aún después de que él partiera de Unova.- dijo Elesa, pero apenas se le entendías pues el llanto de tristeza solo hacía poco entendible lo que ella decía. –Me vino a ver… lo trate como un extraño- ahora Skyla ya sabía lo que pudo haber pasado. Elesa seguía derramando lágrimas en el hombro de su mejor amiga.

-Elesa- dijo Skyla de manera firme mientras tomaba firmemente los hombros de su mejor amiga. –Cometiste un error, y crees que el hecho de lamentarte todos los días lo solucionara.-

-No pero…-

-Pero nada- Si había algo que enserio molestaba a Skyla es que cuando pueden reparar un error no lo hacen –Elesa, en vez de estarte lamentando aquí en tu cama, deberías saber que tu Ash vendrá a Unova para encontrar entrenadores fuertes.-

-Y eso que.- al parecer Elesa no sabía de lo que hablaba su mejor amiga, ella seguía en profunda tristeza. –Se que me odia y lo debo de aceptar. Si yo alguna vez fui mala, ahora estoy recibiendo mi merecido.- de repente más lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la líder de gimnasio.

Skyla abrazó de nuevo a su amiga, pues le dolía verla así. Pronto las horas pasaron y la líder de gimnasio y mejor amiga de Elesa se retiro dejando a la peli negra para que descansará. Si bien Elesa quería descansar, su corazón y su mente le mantenían despierta. La líder de gimnasio durante sus encuentros con Ash empezó a sentir cierto aprecio por el azabache hasta hacerse muy cercanos. Pero no todo fue así por siempre, ella cometió muchos errores, entre ellos el burlarse de Ash y humillarlo durante una de sus sesiones de moda. Otro de los errores que ella cometió fue andar con un chico al cual no amaba para sufrir poco después. La verdad muchas veces se arrepentía por lo que había hecho, pero ella nunca intento contactar a Ash para disculparse o pedir ayuda de un profesional, aunque este a veces le llamaba pero Elesa jamás contestaba por temor, pero adentro de ella empezaba a sufrir. Empezaba a fracasar como modelo y líder de gimnasio lo que le preocupaba la los otros líderes y sus representantes en cuanto el mundo del espectáculo.

-Sera mejor castigarme, sería mejor si estuviera muerta, de todos modos ya se que el me odia.- de repente Elesa se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Estando frente a la puerta dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia un papel que estaba a lado de su cama.

-Sera mejor poner esto donde alguien lo vea- dijo para ir hacía la entrada de su pent house y poner una nota sobre una mesita que estaba cerca. Sin embargo se le había olvidado activar la alarma y los seguros por lo que las puertas estaban abiertas.

-"En unos momentos terminare con mi dolor"- pensaba la rubia mientras abría la puerta del baño.

Elesa se paro frente al espejo mientras agarraba unas tijeras. Se miro al espejo para ver su cabello negro el cual estaba largo y muy descuidado, ya no tenía el brillo que alguna vez tuvo. Sus ojos se mostraban cansados e hinchados por tanto llorar y sufrir. De repente una lágrima bajo y agarro las tijeras y las acerco al cuello… Elesa se iba a quitar la vida.

-"Solo Skyla le dolerá mi partida, pero, me olvidara después. Al fin y a cabo ya no le importo a nadie"- pensó mientras más y más cerca se aproximaban las tijeras a su yugular. Ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que…

-DETENTE- aquella voz provenía de un muchacho el cual sujetaba firmemente la mano de Elesa evitando así su acto de quitarse la vida.

Los ojos de Elesa se abrieron al ver a aquella persona que estaba en su casa, en su baño y delante de ella sujetando firmemente su mano. Soltó las tijeras para que estas cayeran al piso. Aquellos ojos que alguna vez la habían cautivado lo habían hecho de nuevo, esos ojos de color caramelo miraban los ojos color gris de ella. Su corazón empezbaa a acelerarse.

-¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?- aquel joven tenía el cabello algo desordenado, agarraba firmemente a la líder de gimnasio. De repente los ojos de Elesa se tornaron vidriosos y nuevamente salieron lágrimas de ellos. Ella recibió un cálido abrazo por parte del joven, ella se sentía segura en los brazos de aquel joven. –Ya Elesa, todo esta bien- dijo el joven de tez color canela algo clara mientras abrazaba a la peli negra de manera protectora y cálida.

-A… Ash- decía entre llantos Elesa mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de aquel joven.

-Ya Elesa, yo estoy aquí- aquel joven era nada más y nada menos que Ash Ketchum, aquel joven el cual según Elesa había lastimado. Sin pensarlo Ash le dio un beso en la cabeza a Elesa, mientras la abrazaba. Después la separo un poco de él para poder apreciar su rostro. La sorpresa de Ash fue que la rubia que conoció tenía el cabello pintado d negro o no sabía si ese era su color natural, pero se sorprendió más aún por lo que ella iba a hacer y por lo que le conto Skyla; ella cambio radicalmente.

-¿Elesa por qué lo ibas a hacer?- preguntaba Ash mientras miraba como Elesa bajaba la cabeza. –Por favor dime- insistía el azabache mientras sujetaba a la líder de gimnasio de los hombros.

-Yo… yo soy una estúpida e inútil. En unos días me quitaran el puesto de Líder de Gimnasio y también puede que haya terminado con mi carrera de modelo.- dijo Elesa quien seguía mirando al suelo, antes de que Ash dijera algo esta volvió a hablar. –Pero… lo que más odio de mi vida es que soy muy tonta… Te aleje, destruí mi amistad y tratar de remedirlo andando con alguien que no me amaba y me lastimaba.- dijo de manera cortante mientras unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

Ash no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero por otro lado el sabía que debía venir con ella y arreglar todos los problemas hace tiempo, pero jamás lo hizo. El azabache se sentía culpable pues el había herido indirectamente a Elesa con el tiempo. Elesa sentía un dolor en su pecho pero de repente Ash la tomo de la barbilla para que ella pudiera verlo a la cara.

-Yo lo siento Elesa. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir, la verdad yo te quiero- dijo Ash mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Ash… tu… ¿tu me quieres?- aquella pregunta salió de un Elesa en shock que sentía que su pecho le ardía, ella sabía que esos sentimientos por Ash jamás murieron. Ash miraba aquellos ojos que decían a gitos que ella también lo sentía lo mismo que él. –Ash responde-por dentro ella sentía miedo pues Ash se puso serio.

-Elesa no te quiero…- Elesa sintió como su corazón se rompía, ella quería romper en llanto. De repente noto una sonrisa en el rostro de Ash ¿Él le parecía gracioso verla sufrir? El azabache tomo firmemente a Elesa mientras los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas. –No te quiero, pues en realidad te amo-

De repente esas palabras resonaron por todo el ser de la peli negra. Ella se empezó a sentir feliz, esta vez soltó las lágrimas pero ahora por felicidad. Ash seco algunas mientras acariciaba el cabello de esta. Elesa no aguanto las ganas de abrazarlo y lo hizo. La líder de gimnasio de la ciudad Nimbasa estaba dándole un cariñoso abrazo a Ash Ketchum aquella persona a la cual ama con todo su corazón.

-Ya tranquila- dijo Ash mientras volvía a tomar de la barbilla a Elesa. Poco a poco Ash acerco el rostro de Elesa al suyo y cuando ambos estuvieron cerca terminaron dándose un beso… este beso estaba lleno del sentimiento de ambos. Ash y Elesa se estaban besando por unos minutos hasta la falta de oxígeno que fue lo que termino ese tierno beso.

-Ash te amo- dijo la peli negra mientras abrazaba a Ash y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él. Ash solo la abrazo con el brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo le sobaba la cabeza tiernamente.

-Elesa, te amo, pero siento que no es la primera vez que has tratado de hacerlo- decía Ash con un tono de preocupación, pues el sabía que probablemente ella ya lo había intentado antes. Elesa solo bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo. -Puedes confiar en mi, no te voy a hacer nada. Te amo y me preocupas.-

Dicho esto Elesa levanto la cabeza y miro a Ash con unos ojos brillosos, le dolía mucho el hecho de que había sido usado por un hombre que no la amaba, que la engaño y la lástimo. Ella le dolía el corazón, pero aquellos ojos oclor caramelo la hacían sentir bien. La líder de gimnasio se levanto un poco la playera que traía para mostrar unas marcas de cortadas en su abdomen. La heridas no eran graves pero mostraban que ella de infligía dolor como castigo. Ash vio esto y se aggacho un poco y le dio un beso a Elesa en su abdomen, más que nada en una de sus heridas. La peli negra le dolió un poco pero sintió mariposas en su estomago por tal acción de Ash.

-¿Tienes pomada?- dijo Ash mientras se levantaba para poder estar de nuevo a la altura de la modelo.

-Sí, estan ahí- dijo Elesa señalando donde se encontraban las pomadas para quemaduras y cortaduras. Vio como Ash se dirigió hacía ellas y tomo unas y las miraba para traerse una en frasco café para las cicatrices y cortaduras. -¿Me va a doler?- preguntaba Elesa pues ella jamás había usado ese ungüento.

-Sí, pero es un anticeptico que te ayudara a cicatrizar y que no se infecten.- decía Ash mientras abría el frasco y se ponía un poco en la mano. –Elesa por favor no tengas miedo yo estoy aquí- dijo el azabche mientras le levantaba nuevamente la playera a Elesa y untaba un poco de la medicina sobre las heridas.

-Du… duele- dijo la peli negra mientras cerraba los ojos por el dolor y apretaba muy fuertemente sus dientes. Ash noto esto y lo hizo despació dándole un pequeño masaje en la zona. Elesa se sintió diferente, le dolía mucho que aquella medicina la tocara pero también sentía ganas de reír. Ash le frotaba delicadamente el ungüento.

-Ya esta- dijo Ash mientras le bajaba la playera a Elesa nuevamente pero noto como ella estaba sonrojada.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada la líder de gimnasio por lo que hizo Ash. De repente ella se sentía feliz por que Ash estuviera con ella, pero ya no quería perderlo nunca más. Ash la abrazo nuevamente mientras ponía su emnton sobre la cabeza de Elesa y la chica se le vinieron un monton de cosas a su mente, entre ellas ser feliz pero con su príncipe. A Elesa se le vino a la mente que quizás Ash pudiera quedarse con ella.

-¿Dónde te quedaras?-

-Bueno, de hecho me quedaría en el Centro Pokemon. Pero Iris y Cilan tienen una casa cerca y ahí están Pikachu y los demás- dijo Ash sin despegarse de Elesa.

-Puedes… puedes dormir conmigo. No quiero que te vayas.- dijo la peli negra mientras miraba a su amado y le ponía una carita triste.

-Claro que me quedare contigo. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso y te hare feliz.- dijo Ash mientras le daba una sonrisa a Elesa.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaba Elesa muy emocionada con lo que dijo Ash.

- Yo me quedare aquí contigo. Haría cualquier cosa para verte feliz, incluso modelaría en un desfile privado para ti.- dijo Ash mientras ponía su mentón sobre la cabeza de Elesa de manera dulce. Todo lo que acababa de decir era cierto, pues a él no le importaba usar trajes ridículos, si Elesa quisiera verlo modelar él lo haría.

-Gracias- dijo de manera dulce Elesa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ash. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-De nada- dijo Ash tratando de aparentar estar tranquilo a pesar de que su corazón latía por mil. -¿Elesa puedo saber donde dormiré?- preguntaba Ash intentando evitar pensar en ese tierno beso.

-Pues… pues… con… conmigo Ash- dijo Elesa tartamudeando pues a ella le gustaba la idea ya que no quería pasar la noche solo hoy ni nunca más. Ella empezaba a creer que Ash no quería estar con ella pues paso un minuto y Ash no decía nada. Si bien hace tiempo le hubiera dicho lo mismo a Ash, Elesa sabría que Ash estaría en completo shock por tal propuesta. –No… no quieres dormir… con… conmigo- decía la peli negra un tanto desilusionada.

-Si quiero- dijo rápidamente el azabache mientras le daba una sonrisa cálida a la súper modelo que se robo su corazón. Elesa solo sonrió, ella se le había olvidado por completo que momentos atrás se iba a lastimar o quitarse la vida, pues ahora, su único pensamiento era que ella y Ash dormirían juntos.

-Bueno… sígueme- dijo la peli negra mientras tomaba a Ash del brazo y se dirigían ala habitación de ella.

Cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron Elesa rápidamente se tapo el rostro por vergüenza debido a todo el desorden que tenía. Zapatos, atuendos de moda y ropa interior por todas partes hasta en su cama. Ella estaba roja sobre todo por que a penas y su cama tenía menos cosas que el piso o los muebles de ahí. Ash solo soltó una carcajada por la actitud de la chica, pero después recordó que no traía ropa de dormir, en vez de eso traía ropa incomoda debido a su presentación ante los medios de Unova.

-No te rías- decía Elesa mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

-Esta bien, pero sabes deberías de limpiar un poco, pues dudo que podamos dormir- dijo Ash mientras Elesa asintia y se encaminaba a abrir el armario. –Wow Elesa si que tienes un gran armario, pero al parecer esta vació- dijo el azbache mientras miraba el armario vació.

-Lo lamento- dijo la peli negra apenada.

-Esta bien Elesa, debemos distraernos un poco no lo crees- dicho esto Ash se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente a Elesa. –Vamos lo que paso hace rato debemos de olvidarlo.- decía Ash mientras le daba una sonrisa a Elesa.

-Esta bien, pero no te rías de mi forma de vestir.- decía Elesa mientras inflaba sus mejillas y veía a Ash detenidamente.

-Sí como cuando te conocí no crees.- decía Ash mientras recordaba como conoció a Elesa. –Bueno será mejor limpiar sino no podremos dormir en tu cama con toda esa ropa fea- decía Ash mientras veía como Elesa hacía un berrinche. –"Parece que ya esta mejor, pero tendré que cuidarla además de ser mi princesa"- pensaba Ash mientras recogía algunos zapatos y atuendos de la peli negra.

Ambos se pusieron a recoger los atuendos de la modelo quien estaba a veces provandose atuendos en vez de ayudar a Ash a guardarlos. Al chico de cabellos alborotados no le importaba mucho, se sentía feliz que aquella princesa se sintiera alegre pues Elesa a veces le preguntaba si podía darle un desfile a Ash. Cada vez más y más atuendos, zapatos y ropa interior era gyuardada en el armario, Ash le hacía bromas a Elesa quien se molestaba con la actitud inamdura de Ash, hasta que la peli negra se encontró con su viejo atuendo que uso durante la batalla con Ash .Elesa vio esto y de repente decidió hacer su venganza de hace años después de que el chico que le gusta dijera que no era tan buen modelo en ese entonces, además por qué pensaba que Ash se vería lindo y otra cosa que solo Skyla sabía es que ella a veces le encantaba vestir a la gente a su manera cosa que a veces a Skyla no le gustaba para nada.

-Ash te acuerdas que harías lo que sea para verme feliz- de repente Ash miro a Elesa quien tenía una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en su bello rostro.

-Sí- dijo muy nervioso, más aun cuando Elesa se acerco a un armario. Ash se arrepentía por dentro por haber dicho eso. – ¿Elesa que… que vas a hacer?-

-Nada… ¿Ash que tan bien te queda el negro con amarillo?- Elesa dijo eso para después ver la cara de horror de su amado. Ella se vengaría de Ash de manera dulce y vergonzosa, en su mano derecha estaba sujetado un atuendo que hace mucho ella había usado y que usaría para vengarse de Ash. –Por fis póntelo- dijo en tono dulce.

-No… no y no- decía Ash mientras se cruzaba de brazos. De repente miro como Elesa le ponía la cara triste. –Esta bien, me lo pondré.- dicho esto Ash se dirigió nuevamente al baño mientras agarraba aquel atuendo. –"¿por qué me pasa esto Arceus? Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo como cuando tuve que retar a Erika, de alguna manera siempre me visten así"- pensaba Ash mientras veía aquel atuendo que su querida modelo lo obligo a ponerse. El atuendo que Ash estaba sosteniendo fue el mismo atuendo que llevaba puesto Elesa el día que se concomieron.

-¡NO SE TE OLVIDES LOS ZAPATOS Y LOS AUDIFONOS!- gritaba Elesa mientras escuchaba los lamentos de Ash. Ella reía pues ella quizo hacer eso hace mucho. –"Si Skyla estuviera aquí para ver a Ash jeje"- pensaba mientras se imaginaba el rostro de su mejor amiga al ver a Ash así.

Después de unos minutos Ash salió del baño con un atuendo de la modelo con la que se iba a dormir. Elesa lo había hecho ponerse la ropa amarilla con negra que uso hace tiempo. Ash estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza mientras Elesa se aguantaba las ganas de reír. Desde los zapatos hasta las mallas y el chaleco con cierto atuendo negro debajo que dejaba visible muchas partes del abdomen y pecho, Ash había recibido su venganza después de varios años. Ella no aguanto las ganas de reírse de Ash.

-Deja de reírte- decía Ash con la cara colorada. –Además esto no es lo peor que me han hecho.- dijo mientras trataba de evitar que su princesa parara de reírse de él. Elesa se secaba algunas lágrimas que salieron de ellas pues la risa de ver a Ash así si que le alegraron más el día o la noche como sea.

-¿Enserio señor maestro Pokemon? Así que ya te han obligado a vestirte de mujer ehh- Ash se lamentaba muy por dentro y le rezaba a Arceus de que lo salvara. –Bien, me puedes hacer un desfile de modas y puedo participar en él- decía Elesa mientras se acercaba a Ash. Los ojos de la líder de gimnasio brillaban.

-No se como me convenciste, pero no tengo otra opción. Mañana te hare un desfile de modas para ti- dijo Ash mientras daba un suspiro al ver como Elesa, aquella chica la cual le encantaba la moda le había hecho hacer todo eso. –Pero creo que es hora de dormir, ya casi son las 11:00 de la noche, además mañana querrás estar despierta.- deicho esto Ash fue jalado por Elesa a la cama de ella. La peli negra estaba sorprendida pues Ash se veía muy lindo con la ropa que le dio para dormir. De repente se imagino que Ash podría estar molesto con ella y no quería eso, sobre todo después de que ambos se confesaran su amor.

-Ash, ¿estas enojado?- pregunto Elesa mientras volteaba a ver a Ash. –Se que me pase un poco al obligarte a ponerte esto. Yo no quiero que…-

Sin acabar de hablar Elesa fue interrumpida por un beso de Ash. Elesa siempre sentía lo mismo, mariposas en el estomago y ardor en el pecho, ella ya no dudaba, se enamoro completamente de una persona que no sabe de moda. Sentía que ya no estaría triste y que siempre contaría con Ash. Elesa termino el beso con su cara teñida de un suave rojo en eus mejillas igual que Ash, ambos con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a dormir- dijo Elesa mientras se aventaba literalmente a su cama mientras Ash se quitaba algunos accesorios y los zapatos de su "traje de dormir". –Ash creo que te debo de enseñar de moda mañana.- dijo la peli negra mientras veía como su príncipe azul que ahora era amarillo se acostaba con ella y agarraba la cobija para taparse a ambos. –Te amo-

-Yo también mí querida modelo- dijo Ahs mientras le daba un beso en su frente, para que después ambos se abrazara y se quedaran dormidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos, jamás pensé tener este capitulo listo, pero aquí lo tengo. Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero escribirlo no es muy sencillo que digamos. Han pasado exactamente cerca de 5 años desde BW. Por ahora, no se sabrá sobre la historia de Ash y Elesa hasta el siguiente capitulo, esperemos que sea así. No creo poder subir el capitulo hasta entrada del siguiente mes, el de Betrayed hasta que termine el capitulo 3. Sinceramente sería el primer rameishipping en español, esperemos que más gente se anime a hacer más historias cómo mi amiga Jen que escribió dos One Shot de Rayshipping, yo tengo dos historias de esa, pero aun no las subo. Bueno, feliz año nuevo a todos y que la suerte este de su lado. Si quieren más historias, espérenme tantito y si saben leer en ingles lean las historias del autor Satoshi and Touko al cual le mando mis más cordiales saludos, es amigo y les recomiendo sus historias de Othelloshipping. DeepVastShipping pronto en un pequeño Drabble. Espero que este año mis esfuerzos de escritura se tripliquen más. DEL GANADOR DE POKEFICS 2014 solo es un premio más y visiten al usuario Grey Sunshine en Foros DZ. Bueno eso es todo.**

**-Un amor entre una modelo y un entrenador-**

* * *

><p>Después de haber estado con Elesa ayudándola, Ash estaba acostado en la cama junto a ella. Ambos se demostraban que se aman, pero el azabache<p>

La noche había caída en la gran ciudad Nimbasa, aquella ciudad se localiza en una de las regiones más alejadas de todas, la región Unova. De hecho fue exactamente el día de hoy donde la líder de gimnasio y súper modelo Elesa, se había reencontrado con cierta persona a la cual extrañaba en su corazón. Elesa estaba actualmente recostada abrazando a Ash Ketchum, aquel joven amante de los Pokemon y que ama con todo su corazón a la joven peli negra que estaba abrazando. Después de un día que se puede considerar malo pero que al final termino con una magia ambos estaban dormidos. Después de varias horas de sueño en donde murmuraban cuanto se amaban lo primeros rayos del sol tocaban e iluminaban a los grandes edificios de la ciudad incluida la pent house de Elesa.

-Uh… ah… ya es de día- dijo la rubia dormida mientras miraba como los rayos del solo pasaban por la ventana de su hermoso y acogedor cuarto el cual estaba limpio por primera vez. De repente sintió como estaba siendo abrazada y con sus ojos color gris miro a cierto azabache el cual estaba dormido aún. –Ash- dijo le peli negra el nombre de aquel joven.

-Elesa… te… quiero…- dijo entre sueños el joven que abrazaba a Elesa y que estaba vestido como ella.

-También te quiero- dijo la joven mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de este, pero aquellas palabras hicieron que el joven de cabellos desordenados abriera poco a poco los ojos solo para ver los de Elesa los cuales brillaban como unos diamantes a los rayos del sol. –Lo lamento- expreso la modelo al despertar a Ash.

-Ah… no importa tarde o temprano debo de despertarme- dijo Ash mientras reía por lo que había dicho.

-Parece que no querías temprano, ¿verdad?- decía Elesa en tono juguetón, pues para Ash levantarse un poco más tarde siempre es mejor. –Oye, por cierto, ¿me puedes preparar el desayuno?- pregunto Elesa mientras ponía una cara triste intentando hacer que Ash se levantara, cosa que casi logra hasta…

-¿Sabes hacer de desayunar?- aquella pregunta y la mirada que tenía Ash hicieron que la modelo se estremeciera.

-No- dijo Elesa mientras se acurrucaba más, ella tenía vergüenza al decir "no", pues en todos sus años que llevaba viviendo sola, jamás se había hecho un platillo en su vida. Ella tenía de todo en su refrigerador, pero era Skyla la que siempre cocinaba cuando venía o iba a comer a un restaurante cerca del gimnasio o tenía chefs que le hacían la comida, en pocas palabras era la peor cocinera del mundo exceptuando a Misty o May. –La verdad, nunca me había hecho un desayuno, almuerzo o cena. Casi siempre compro todo ya hecho o solo como fruta y agua. Skyla, es la que sabe cocinar y cuando viene me cocina a veces cosas muy deliciosas, pero yo no se cocinar… ¡y no te burles!- grito la joven mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Ash para no ver como aquel joven se reía.

-Vamos Elesa, si quieres yo te enseño lo básico. No creas que soy el mejor chef del mundo.- dijo Ash mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica mientras esta se despego de donde estaba su rostro para ver los ojos color chocolate del azabache. –Vamos hay que ir a desayuna ya que son las… ¡6:30 a.m.!- exclamo Ash al enterarse de la hora en l que fue despertado. Para él que debía saber, que en Unova hay una diferencia de una hora con la región Kanto. –Wow, enserio jamás pensé que el horario fuera así- dijo Ash mientras escuchaba las risas de Elesa.

-Enserio, ¿jamás te diste cuenta?- preguntaba la modelo y líder de gimnasio a Ash mientras lo abrazaba. -Ya Ash, ya quiero que me enseñes a cocinar, así se que un día de estos podrás disfrutar mis comidas.- dijo la modelo mientras se imaginaba a ella en un traje de Chef con un bigote estilo italiana negro mientras cocinaba. –Sí, sería genial cocinar, sobre todo sí es para ti- dijo Elesa para después darle un beso en los labios a Ash. El azabache no dudo en aceptar el beso y paso su mano por el cuello de la joven mientras ambos se recostaban otra vez.

-Sé que serás la mejor chef, a menos para mí- dijo Ash mientras veía los ojos color azul de Elesa, un azul más brillante y hermoso que el que vio por última vez. El joven entrenador sabía bien que la modelo debía de impresionar a los jueces de gimnasio que evaluaran la estructura de aquel lugar como el comportamiento en batalla. –Elesa, recuerda que también debemos de checar lo de tu gimnasio- hablo Ash mientras miraba como un rostro de tristeza se formaba en el de Elesa.

-Yo… no creo… no me creo capaz de ser líder de gimnasio nuevamente.- dijo la peli negra mientras desviaba su mirada de la de Ash. La modelo había convertidos sus problemas personales en los problemas de su gimnasio, lo cual causo que sea el más fácil de obtener una medalla. Skyla su mejor amiga a veces estaba ahí para apoyarla en una que otra batalla, pero la peli roja debía estar también en el suyo. –No se si estoy lista para tomar el puesto nuevamente, se que emolga quiere luchar, pero no quiero luchar para perder a los dos minutos contra un novato.- aquello que dijo la joven, en sus palabras había frustración al no poder vencer a nadie. Los Pokemon de Elesa son eléctricos, ellos heredaron de su entrenadora una personalidad chispeante.

-Elesa, tu puedes vencer a cualquiera, ere fuerte y hermosa además de que eres muy lista- dijo el azabache mientras tomaba a Elesa y la miraba a los ojos, aquellos ojos que hipnotizaron a Ash. –Sé que parece difícil, y lo es… pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte ya que yo estaré ahí contigo. Sí soy fuerte, pero lo soy gracias a que jamás me di por vencido ya que mucha gente creyó y cree en mí.- aquellas palabras fueron un detonante en el interior de la líder de gimnasio que hace tiempo no sentía… ella sintió que la electricidad que sentía cuando peleaba con alguien ya sea novato o veterano, sintió lo mismo que sintió cuando modelaba los primeros años… ella sintió que una parte que hace mucho se había ido regreso con aquel joven que no sabe de moda y que en esos momento tenía puesto un vestido de ella.

-Tienes… ¡tienes la razón Ash! No me daré por vencida y luchare por mi licencia- dijo la joven mientras tenía en sus ojos la misma determinación que tenía Ash cuando inició su viaje.

De repente un ruido se escucho en la habitación mientras las mejillas de la modelo se tenían de un lindo color rojo. De repente a Ash se le formo una sonrisa. Ya eran casi las 7:00 am y la peli negra tenía hambre, de hecho aquel ruido extraño era familiar para Ash, la hermosa modelo que le estaba abrazando recostada sobre él tenía hambre. Para Elesa era algo vergonzoso lo que acaba de pasar y su cara estaba colorada por esa razón.

-No te rías de mí- dijo la colorada Elesa mientras miraba como los cachetes de Ash se inflaban por contener la risa, a lo que ella respondió jalándolos. –No te rías… además dijiste que me harías el desayuno- dijo la joven modelo enojada según ella.

-Ya tranquila… auch… eso sí dolió- dijo Ash mientras se sobaba las mejillas coloradas por los jaloneos de Elesa. Después de esto Ash se levanto de la cama mientras se estiraba un poco en cambio Elesa estaba de brazos cruzados mirándolo "molesta". Ash vio la cara de la joven que lo enamoro y sencillamente sonrió pues sabía que él la amaba y que ella no estaba molesta en sí. Los ojos azules de Elesa se posaron en los ojos caramelo de él como lo habían hecho ayer que ella iba a cometer una locura. Aquellos ojos la hacían sentir feliz y protegida.

-Lamento lo de ayer-

Elesa puso una mirada triste al momento que recordó nuevamente que ella se quería quitar la vida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ash se sentó en la cama y pasó sus manos secándolas.

-Ya pasó, lo mejor será olvidar ese momento. A veces podemos cometer locuras, pero siempre hay alguien que estará ahí para evitarlas dependiendo de que sea lo que hagas. Lo que ibas a hacer no estaba bien, pero me alegra haber llegado, pues no podría vivir sin tí.- dijo Ash mientras veía como las mejillas de Elesa se tornaban en un rosa rojizo mientras sus ojos brillaban. –Sabes me siento feliz de…-

Ash no pudo continuar ya que su modelo se lanzo sobre él. La peli negra no pudo aguantar derramar unas lágrimas al saber que Ash siempre estaría junto a ella. Ash se sentía feliz de que Elesa se empezara a recuperar de manera rápida, él sabia que aquella joven que le conquistó con el tiempo su corazón, estaba enterrada en lo profundo de su corazón. El azabache beso de manera tierna la cabeza de la joven la cual sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas por tal acto por parte del chico.

-Ash- eso era todo lo que pudo decir la chica mientras miraba como su chico especial le mostraba su cariño.

-Vamos Elesa- dijo Ash mientras pasaba sus manos por la suave cara de la modelo, por lo cual pudo sentir el ardor en las mejillas d ella. Ambos se miraban para después salir del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina. Elesa fue la primera en bajar las escaleras ya que ella quería ir por su atuendo de Chef el cual estaba en la cocina. Ash después bajo ya que se puso un par tenis que traía por suerte la noche anterior ya que Elesa lo dejo ponérselos. Cuando el joven peli negro entro a la cocina vio a Elesa vestida como chef y se rio de que ella se hubiera puesto un bigote estilo italiano. Elesa se molesto, pero también soltó una carcajada ya que ella se sentía feliz.

-Bueno Elesa, ¿has comido panqueques?- pregunto el joven de pueblo Paleta a la modelo mientras miraba como Elesa asentía. –Bien, pues eso es lo que vamos a desayunar- dijo Ash mientras sacaba del refrigerador de la modelo leche, huevos, mantequilla light. –Ok, Elesa puedes traerme un tazón y harina- dijo el azabache mientras la líder de gimnasio le daba un saludo tipo militar y se iba a buscar al tazón. –Sí, es muy juguetona como dijo Roxxie o Skyla.-

Después de encontrar el plato Elesa se dirigió a donde estaba Ash. –

-Aquí esta el tazón Ash.- dijo Elesa mientras ponía el tazón a lado de la estufa para después darle otro saludo militar al joven de ojos chocolate.

-Muy bien, es hora de preparar este delicioso desayuno. Te parece si le ponemos fresas- pregunto Ash mientras tenía a lado aquella fruta que era la favorita de la modelo la cual le brillaron los ojos al momento de ver a esa deliciosa fruta de color rojo. –Bueno, creo que la agregare.- dijo Ash mientras agarraba un cuchillo que estaba muy cerca de donde estaba Elesa y empezó a picar, de repente el azabache noto la cara de Elesa la cual ya no mostraba felicidad.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Ash acercándose a la modelo. El joven sabía perfectamente que la peli negra no superaría tan fácilmente el hecho de que se quería quitar la vida anoche, aunque se puede decir que ella por otro lado estaba feliz de estar con Ash. Elesa rápidamente lo miro y lo abrazo.

-Gracias por todo- dijo Elesa mientras unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y antes de que cayeran Ash logro secarlas con su mano mientras notaba lo hermosa que siempre ha sido y será la líder de gimnasio más electrizante del mundo.

-Elesa… se me olvido decirte algo muy importante.- dijo Ash mientras tomaba a la modelo y la miraba más serio. Sin que Elesa se resistiera ya que no lo podría hacer, el azabache le dio un beso en sus dulces labios. Esos labios que ayer, eran como probar una dulce fruta de la pasión al ser suaves y tiernos. Elesa cerró los ojos al igual que Ash y se dejo llevar por el momento, su mente había bloqueado el recuerdo de anoche mientras sentía como dentro de su boca se metía un intruso cosa que ella hizo al igual que Ash. Las lenguas de ambos se tocaron y exploraban el interior de la boca del otro para después regresar a su origen. Ambos, Ash y Elesa abrieron los ojos mientras sentían el amor del otro. –Elesa… qu-quieres… quieres ser mi novia- dijo nervioso y rojo Ash por la pregunta que le acababa de hacer a la mujer más hermosa para él que aunque pasaron cosas tristes entre ellos el destino hizo que se reencontraran.

-Sí Ash… quiero serlo- dijo feliz llorando ya que una de las cosas que hace tiempo había soñado se hacían realidad frente a sus ojos. Ahí estaba el parado, vestido de la misma manera que ella se vestía para los gimnasios. Ella tomo a Ash del vestido y le planto un beso en la mejilla mientras para después posar su cabeza en el pecho de esté mientras los brazos de Ash la rodeaban de manera tierna. –Siempre… he querido serlo- dijo mientras sentía los latidos de Ash.

Después de cierto tiempo ambos jóvenes se separaron para después mirarse. Ash debía preparar el desayuno, así que Elesa le ayudo. Ella vacio la leche en el tazón junto a la harina la mantequilla y los huevos. Después de eso Ash saco una batidora y empezó a batir la mezcla para después agregarle los trocitos de fresa. A la peli negra le gusto mucho la mezcla y la empezó a probar con sus dedos hasta que Ash se la quito por lo que hizo un puchero. Después de unos quince minutos estaba listo el desayuno.

-Vamos Ash que aun te falta mi desfile de modas- dijo la modelo la cual ya se había cambiado de vestuario luciendo un vestido amarillo con detalles en negro, unas pulseras de color azul, unas mallas de color negro y unas botas café. Por su parte Ash no se ha podido cambiar y se lamentaba de haber dejado que Elesa se cambiara y él no, más aun por prometerle ese desfile de modas.

-Ya esta, tranquila.- dijo Ash mientras llevaba una montaña de panqueques en dos platos a la mesa. –Bien, espero que pronto me pueda cambiar ya que debo de ir al centro Pokemon y no pienso ir vestido de esta manera ridícula.- dijo Ash mientras se preparaba para agarrar una de esas delicias, cuando de repente su novia le quito el plato. –Elesa, ¿por qué me quitaste mi desayuno?- preguntaba Ash mientras miraba a su novia con el seño fruncido.

-Dijiste que mi ropa es ridícula… discúlpate- dijo Elesa enojada mientras sostenía el plato de Ash. Ash se arrepentía por dentro, pero tenía que admitir algo, extrañaba su chaleco y sus jeans, pero no podía negar que la ropa de Elesa era suave, más suave que la de él. Eles seguía mirándolo y parecía que seguiría igual hasta que…

-Me disculpo, no debí decirlo, pero extraño mi ropa pero debe de admitir que es muy suave.- dijo Ash sonrojado por esto último.

Elesa no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Ash se había disculpado, de hecho la joven modelo pensaba llevar esta discusión un poco más… y eso haría.

-Así, pues fíjate que no te creo nada- dijo Elesa mientras en su interior esperaba que Ash comenzara una discusión. –Tu siempre odiaste mi forma de vestir, así que no vas a comer ni un panqueque- afirmo una vez más Elesa al joven azabache el cual analizaba detenidamente la situación en la que estaba. –"Solo espero que esta pelea no se lleve a mayores y que Ash se enfade de verdad conmigo"- decía preocupada en sus adentros la líder de gimnasio quien no quería pelear con su amor de manera horrible.

-Sí te doy un beso, ¿me creerás?- dijo Ash quien logro analizar los ojos de Elesa y dar en el clavo. Ash vio los ojos de Elesa, la reacción que esos diamantes tuvieron al decir dio en claro que ella quería pelear, pero para demostrar un amor de pareja. -¿Qué dices Elesa?- decía Ash mientras un tono rojizo apareció en su suave piel color melocotón. La modelo estaba impresionada, su corazón latía por mil y ahora le llegaba algo a la mente… sí quería un beso.

-T-te perdono s-sí me lo das- dijo nerviosa y a la vez avergonzada mientras Ash le daba un tierno beso. Ambos se sentían felices con los besos del otro, pero le llego a la mente cierto obsequio que elaboro ella misma para Ash hace mucho tiempo. –Ash, ¿me puedes esperar un momento?- dijo Elesa mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-Sí, claro- dijo el azabache un poco confundido.

-Gracias- dijo Elesa para salir corriendo rumbo a las escaleras y de ahí a su cuarto. –Muy bien traje, sé que estas aquí- dijo mientras buscaba en su armario un baúl en donde había accesorio para el cabello, bufandas y cuadernos con algunos dibujos de diseños de ropa. De repente sacó un cuaderno y lo hojeo mostrando un dibujo donde aparecían ella y Ash de frente tomando una bebida. –Ojala un día pueda pasar esto- dijo la peli negra mientras pegaba a su pecho el cuaderno y sonreía por tener un novio así. Después arranco el dibujo del cuaderno para guardarlo y seguir con la búsqueda. De ahí saco una caja que decía zapatos de invierno, pero al abrirla mostraba un traje azul, siendo más especifico una chaqueta color azul eléctrico con detalles en blanco y negro así como unos jeans de color negro y un poco rasgados. –"Espero que a Ash le guste mi regalo, no quiero que se moleste por el hecho de que lo obligue a vestir como está, pero también lo obligare a ponerse un vestido rojo jeje. Aunque lo que más me preocupa es que le quede, pues él esta más alto que antes"- pensaba la modelo mientras veía aquel vestuario que le quedaba perfectamente al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Mientras tanto Ash miraba como los panqueques desprendían humo diciendo que todavía estaban clientes, su estomago exigía comida. –"Debes de esperarla, ella te esperaría a ti ¿verdad? No, no dudes de ella"- se decía así mismo Ash quien al oler los panqueques ya no soportaría mucho más tiempo. De repente apareció ella.

-Ash cierra los ojos- dijo Elesa mientras miraba como sus novio tenía hambre además de tener un gran autocontrol a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces que se vieron antes. Elesa estaba nerviosa, ya que no sabía como reaccionaría Ash ante este regalo, pero estaba claro que esperaba que le gustara a su querido entrenador. -¿Los tienes cerrados?- preguntaba Elesa mientras miraba a Ash con los parpados abajo asintiendo. –Extiende tus manos- dijo la peli negra mientras observaba como Ash las extendía, después de esto deposito la ropa en sus manos. –Abre los ojos.- al decir esta acción el azabache obedeció y grande fue su sorpresa al ver un traje de entrenador muy bien diseñado frente a él.

-¡Wow! Elesa, este traje esta genial. ¿Tú lo compraste?- preguntaba el azabache mientras inspeccionaba cada parte del traje.

-No- respondió la modelo con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?- preguntaba nuevamente el entrenador mientras se probaba la chaqueta.

-Yo misma la diseñe, yo la que viste y hace trajes ridículos- dijo la modelo mientras miraba como Ash se paraba de su asiento y con sus brazos la juntaba a ella más cerca de él.

-Lamento mucho haber dicho que tus trajes son ridículos, cuando la verdad te hacen ver muy lindos. Eres la mejor Elesa, eso debes saberlo.- dijo Ash mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de la hacia la cual sentía un fuego en su pecho, ella sabía que Ash también lo sentía y es verdad. –Te parece si terminamos de desayunar, para después hacerte tu desfile privado para más tarde pasar por pikachu y de ahí al consejo- preguntaba Ash mientras la chica le daba un beso en su mejilla lo cual le sonrojo mucho.

-Sí, pero recuerda que yo soy la que te voy a vestir, y descuida, parece ser que a ti te quedan muy bien mis trajes y todo lo demás.- decía Elesa mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su novio y reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de esté. –Solo recuerda que tu eres mío, solo mío.- dijo de manera dulce y celosa la modelo mientras sentía como su novio reposaba su mentón en su cabeza haciendo que ella se sintiera feliz, aquella felicidad que jamás pensó que volvería a tener pues ella jamás hubiera imaginado que el amor la ayudaría a salir de la oscuridad en donde estaba ella. –Ya podemos desayunar- dijo la peli negra mientras ella y Ash rompían el abrazo.

-Muy bien, ya tenía hambre- decía Ash mientras se sentaba haciendo que Elesa soltara una pequeña risa la ver a Ash así.

-"Sí, parece que aun sigue siendo el Ash de antes"- pensaba ala modelo la cual se sentó a disfrutar de ese rico desayuno a lado de su novio.

Después de desayunar, Ash y Elesa subieron a la recamara de esta, para que después cada uno de ellos se bañara. Ash lo hizo primero, durando exactamente cerca de ocho minutos, Elesa fue la que más tardo, alrededor de treinta y dos minutos, pero cuando termino de bañarse, solo se puso la ropa interior, para después llamar a Ash. Cuando Ash entro al baño pudo apreciar la bella figura de su novia, aquella hermosa piel color melocotón que es muy suave, pero algo la opacaba, esas heridas que ella tenía en el abdomen producto de mucha presión y dolor que tenía ella dando como resultado un auto-castigo. El azabache estaba sonrojado al ver a la modelo; Elesa además de ser modelo de ropa, lo es de trajes de baño y lencería, pero es la primera vez que siente pena, lo cual no debe de ser con su basta experiencia en el modelaje.

-M-me puedes-s curar l-las heridas- preguntaba de manera nerviosa la modelo la cual estaba roja y se tapaba para evitar que Ash la observara.

-S-seguro- decía Ash igual de nervioso que Elesa. El joven azabache fue a buscar la pomada para cortadas y cicatrices que había usado la noche anterior con Elesa. Cuando Ash la encontró fue a donde estaba la peli negra la cual se sentó en la taza ya que le había bajado la tapa. Ash veía a un hermoso ángel sentado ahí -¿Te dolió cuando te bañaste?- pregunto Ash mientras Elesa asentía, Ash notó que el abdomen de la chica estaba mojado, por lo que precedió a agarrar una toalla y secarlo. –Elesa, te va a doler, pero la pomada se tiene que aplicar en seco- dijo el azabache mientras su novia le daba la señal para que la secara.

Ash suavemente seco el abdomen de la chica, la cual le dolía mucho cuando la toalla tocaba su piel. Ella apretó los dientes mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Ash notó esto y procedió a masajearle suavemente con la toalla, cosa que logro sacar entre dolor una risa a Elesa. Una vez que estaba seco su abdomen, se procedió a que las heridas recibieran el ungüento. El joven entrenador como en la noche anterior procedió a untar la pomada suavemente mientras le daba un masaje a su novia. Elesa soltó unas lágrimas por el dolor que estaba presente pero le encantaba que Ash le sobara y le masajeara su abdomen.

-Ya está- respondió el azabache finalizando por completo. –Ya no llores Elesa, se que dolió pero por favor, no me gusta verte llorar.- dijo Ash mientras limpiaba una lágrima que había bajado por la mejilla de Elesa la cual se sentía feliz de tener a Ash junto a ella. El dolor era insoportable, pero él de alguna manera aliviaba el dolor. –Elesa- dijo Ash mientras miraba como la joven pasaba su mano por el rostro de esté. Ella sonreía de manera tierna, irradiando un aura totalmente diferente al que estaba presente ayer.

-Ash, ¿crees que conseguiré tener mi licencia aún?- pregunto Elesa, mientras Ash le dio una sonrisa.

-Sabes que yo te estaré apoyando para que recuperes todo.- dijo el joven azabache mientras le daba un beso a su novia cosa que ella ecpto gustosamente. Después de aquel beso Ash tomo la palabra nuevamente.

-Recuerda, tienes que creer en ti. Sé que Skyla va a estar ahí apoyándote, yo estaré ahí junto a pikachu apoyándote.- decía Ash mientras le daba la mano a la modelo para que se levantara. Elesa tomo la mano y se paro para dedicarle a su novio una sonrisa de una ganadora.

-Y vestir a Pikachu con la ropa que le haré- dijo Elesa mientras Ash se reía en su interior por eso, pero en cierto C.P. un roedor se levanto asustado, mientras una joven de cabello largo violeta y tez morena estaba junto a él.

-¿Estas bien Pikachu?-


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola a todos mis amigos. Hace casi un mes que no subo continuación de este trabajo y es que por motivos de terceros que no podía lograr acabar el capitulo, pero estoy aquí de regreso para humillar nuevamente a Ash en la historia. Sé que muchos puede que les desagrade esta historia, pero aún es el principio de la primera temporada. Siendo sinceros, llevo muchos One-Shot y Drabbles de lo que va del año y espero que les guste leer un poco más sobre la historia que se desarrolla. Sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo._**

* * *

><p>Ash estaba sentado en la cama mientras detrás de él estaba una montaña de ropa. Si bien el azabache estaba vestido con la ropa que le dio Elesa hace un rato, digamos que su novia no sabía que ponerse. Elesa había sacado toda su ropa y no sabía que ponerse ya que ella se quería ver linda para Ash y su paseo. Ella estaba buscando en su armario que ponerse a pesar de que la noche anterior lo había acomodado. Entonces el azabache recibe una notificación en su pokedex.<p>

_"Ash, se pospuso la reunión para dentro de una semana con respecto a lo de la elite cuatro y la batalla de la frontera. La profesora Juniper va a ir a checar lo de la adopción de las niñas, fue muy lamentable lo que paso con sus padres y el hecho de no tener una familia, pero, se que tu ya eres alguien responsable que se vale por sí mismo, pero necesitarás toda la ayuda posible, la mía, la de tu mamá y todos, somos tus amigos del alma y nunca lo dudes. Lo de Elesa se verá un poco a fondo, pero Goodshow dice que ella podría saltarse las pruebas si demuestra que ella es apasionada como tú. _

_Seguimos esperando los resultados de Cynthia. Mewtwo esta ayudando pero el accidente pudo matarla, lo lamento, están haciendo lo posible. Sé que no debía de haberte dado las malas noticias pero no quería que tuvieras falsas esperanzas aunque hay una posibilidad que tu Pokemon esta viendo. Te deseo lo mejor, tu hermano viene para ver como estas._

_Atte. Iris _

_PD. Sigues siendo un niño."_

-"Así que hay pocas probabilidades. Si tan solo le hubiera acompañado nada de esto le hubiese pasado, pero aun queda algo de esperanza. Tragedias y tragedias es todo lo que sucede, pero, prometí cuidarlas siempre y eso hare."- decía Ash mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al recordar a esas pequeñas. –Elesa no crees… voy a morir- dijo el azabache mientras un montón de prendas de la modelo caían aplastándolo y enterrándolo.

-Oye Ash crees que…- de repente la rubia empezó a mirar a todos lados buscando al azabache ignorando la pila de ropa en su cama hasta que esta se empezó a mover. –Oh… creo que me pase un poco- decía riendo nerviosamente Elesa pues había enterrado a Ash sobre un montón de ropa que prácticamente consistía en toda su ropa tanto de verano como de invierno como varios cosplays (aclarando Elesa aún estaba en ropa interior).

Rápidamente la modelo empezó a buscar al chico de cabello desordenado, primero tuvo que recoger los zapatos que estaban regados en el suelo del cuarto para poder caminar bien, ahí se tardo cerca de una hora ya que ella los estaba acomodando por distintos tipos y probándoselos más o menos casi los 2000 pares que tenía y quien sabe Arceus donde los guarda. Una vez terminado eso miro la cantidad de abrigos y chamarras que había y por lo tanto debía de guardarlas, así bajo a la sala donde había una puerta que daba a un armario donde había cajas y las sacó, pero en eso tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- se pregunto la rubia en voz baja para ir a abrir la puerta. Ella no se preocupo por taparse, debido a que era común verla en revistas de lencería debido a su trabajo de modelo. Elesa comenzó a girar la perilla de la puerta abriéndola, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su mejor amiga Skyla. -¡Skyla!- grito de alegría la modelo y líder de gimnasio a diferencia de ayer que estaba totalmente triste, abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-Hola… Elesa- dijo un poco adolorida la peli roja por el abrazo además de estar un poco roja por ver a su amiga así. Pero de repente la líder especializada en Pokemon voladores noto unas marcas, unas cicatrices en el vientre de la modelo. –Elesa, ¿qué te hiciste?- preguntaba horrorizada la líder de gimnasio.

-Yo… yo… no me quería- trataba de darle una explicación a su mejor amiga y hermana.

-Elesa, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntaba nuevamente la líder de Ciudad Loza.

-Yo… yo sufría mucho- dijo la modelo entes de abrazar nuevamente a su amiga, pero esta vez de manera más delicada por el hecho de que empezó a llorar. Skyla no podía creer como estaba Elesa, si bien, ella sufrió con aquel novio que tuvo a pesar de todo lo que le dijeron ella aun estaba cegada por muchas cosas entre ellas la fama y la arrogancia.

-Elesa- dijo de manera suave la peli rojo mientras dejaba que la peli negra llorara lo que debía de llorar.

Después de unos minutos la rubia ya estaba mejor y estaba sentada en el sofá que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, pero aun estaba abrazada por su mejor amiga, Skyla. La peli roja también pasó una vez por algo similar, pero ella no tenía el mismo estrés que tenía la modelo. Skyla regalaba las medallas para evitar enfrentar a sus Pokemon si había desventaja, pero cuando conoció a Ash ella regresó a ser la misma Skyla de antes que luchaba duro para no perder ante nadie y claro, para no pasa vergüenza.

-Elesa, me puedes decir que estabas haciendo- preguntaba la peli roja mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga y la miraba a los ojos. La de ojos platinados no podía cubrir con la más falsa sonrisa su tristeza a la única amiga que tiene. –Puedes confiar en mí. Siempre hemos sido amigas desde el jardín de niños. Tú siempre fuiste alegre aunque por un lado eras un poco arrogante pero siempre te veían con una sonrisa, ¿qué paso anoche?- insistía la líder de gimnasio a su gran amiga que aun estaba por decidirse lo de su gimnasio.

-Yo me quería suicidar- dijo de manera rápida y casi audible. Ella sentía y sabía que Skyla le gritaría y le reprocharía. En vez de eso ella la abrazo, su mejor amiga estaba llorando junto a ella.

-Elesa… no vuelvas a hacer tonterías.- decía enojada Skyla sin dejar de abrazar a la peli negra quien también derramó lagrimas. Ella no sabía como estaría Skyla sin ella pero se daba cuenta que le hubiera causado un gran dolor a ella del que nunca se pudiera recuperar. Skyla derramaba más y más lagrimas cada segundo pues el hecho de imaginarse de perder a su amiga y hermana era algo muy duro. –No… no… lo… hagas- decía entre sollozos la líder de gimnasio especializado en los tipo vuelo.

-Yo… no quiero- llorando, ambas lloraban por una amargura y un dolor que las abrazo a ambas desde que ella abandono a Ash por alguien mejor que resulto ser solo un bastardo con la modelo. Aquel novio que tuvo la hermosa modelo había hecho un impacto aun más profundo de lo que parecería a primera vista. Viejas heridas dentro de ella se habrían con cada recuerdo de aquel sujeto que en más de una ocasión la había maltratado sin que ella pudiera decir nada. Ver a su amiga llorar hizo que se diera cuenta de algo, ella tenía una familia a pesar de que sus padres no le hablen nunca más, ella si tenía una familia. –Necesito ayuda. Necesito ayuda con todo- decía la rubia mientras se despegaba un poco del abrazo mientras las gotas de agua salada recorrían sus mejillas y esta daba una sonrisa triste pero sincera y con esperanza, esperanza de ser feliz junto a su Ash.

Unos pasos se escucharon por las escaleras. Él vio y escucho cada palabra, el sabía lo que hizo Elesa y lo que hará. Ash sonreía mientras unas gotas de agua se formaron en sus ojos y caían. Skyla y Elesa miraron arriba para ver al joven de pueblo Paleta ahí, mirándoles con un rostro de orgullo y amor. El bajaba lentamente las escaleras, Skyla comprendía todo de poco a poco mientras la modelo se paraba y corría a abrazar a aquel chico que no sabía nada de moda.

-Ash… te prometo… te prometo recibir ayuda- dijo la modelo de manera rápida y poco entendible debido al llanto. Los abrazos de él empezaron a rodearla en un cálido abrazo, un abrazo que transmite el amor de ambos.

-Yo prometo ayudarte, estar contigo- decía Ash mientras recordaba que también debía de hablar el tema de las dos niñas, pero por le momento es algo que debería de hablar con Skyla. La ojiazul miraba con una sonrisa para que después Ash la viera. – ¿No vas a venir al abrazo familiar? – le preguntó a la hermosa Skyla quien rápidamente se para del sofá para unirse al abrazo del grupo. – Jeje, somos una familia – dijo Ash un poco feliz pues ya había hablado cierto asunto con Skyla, pero ambos jóvenes no lo han hablado con la hermosa modelo.

-Elesa- ahora hablaba la peli roja de ojos azules como sus vestimentas quien se separo un poco de aquel abrazo familiar. Ella sonreía mientras sus ojos brillaban, ella sabía que debían decirle a Elesa lo de las niñas, aquellas niñas que Ash iba a adoptar y que es una de las razones por él que esta en Unova. –Elesa, queremos hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante – decía Skyla mientras miraba a Ash con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba la modelo a su amiga la cual tomo asiento en el sofá. – Paso algo malo – al parecer Elesa no sabía nada sobre Ash y de lo que iba a hacer. Esto podría afectar su relación como pareja, pero Ash no iba a dejar a esas niñas solas sin un hogar y mucho menos con alguien que las quiera de verdad.

-Amor, esto es algo que te debe de decir. Sé que me amas y todo, pero yo, yo necesito saber algo- ahora mucho menos la de ojos color platinados sabía lo pasaba. – Lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante – Ash trataba de hallar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a Elesa la situación en la que se encontraba. Pues no sabía como podía reaccionar después de todo lo acontecido en tan poco tiempo.

- Lo que Ash quiere decirte, es algo muy importante. Recuerdas que hace unas semanas hubo un accidente en la ciudad cuando vine a verte – relataba Skyla mientras horrendas imágenes de un autobús estrellado contra un edificio mientras este estaba envuelto en llamas. Elesa vio por las noticias la horrorosa noticia mientras miraba como los críticos de celebridades acababan con ella.

-Lo recuerdo Skyla, pero qué tiene que ver eso – preguntaba totalmente confundida la peli negra quien también tomo asiento.

-Amiga, tu novio – la peli roja señalo a Ash quien sonreía un poco apenado – Va a ser papá de dos hermosas niñas. Esas niñas no llevaban una hora afuera del hospital cuando paso la tragedia – relató Skyla mientras Elesa no podía creer lo que le decía. Entonces recordó como la gente lloraba y la policía trataba de apagar el incendio. Ella miro a Ash quien solo podía asentir. Unas lágrimas se formaron, ella pensaba que no valía la pena vivir, pero al parecer algo pasaba y es que adentró de ella unos sentimientos luchaban contra otros.

-Tú las… - Ash solo asentía con lo que Elesa le iba a decir. Ella se sentía mal, ella pensó en suicidarse pero ahora tenía otra razón para buscar ayuda y una rehabilitación. Entonces una imagen llego a su mente y era verse a si misma vestida con un traje de novia mientras caminaba al altar donde estaba Ash vestido con traje junto a sus Pokemon (aclarando, Elesa veía a Ash en sus combates en la liga por lo que sabía que Pokemon tenía el ojimarrón).

-Elesa – ahora Ash hablaba con la joven quien le miro, ella miraba los hermosos ojos de él que tenían un brillo especial. Ash se sentó a lado de su novia quien lo miraba a él, tomando su mano decidió preguntarle algo. – Sé que sonará egoísta de mi parte, pero te pido ayuda a ti, ¿Me ayudarías a ser padre? – y de repente lágrimas y lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas sonrojadas de la hermosa modelo quien abrazo a Ash.

-Claro que te ayudare mi amor – dijo de manera alegre sin soltar a Ash. Aquella escena conmovedora hizo que algunas lágrimas salieran de Skyla quien juntaba sus manos y sonreía al ver tan emotiva escena.

-Hay, son tan lindos ustedes dos. Cómo quisiera tener un novio así – decía Skyla quien veía tal hermosa escena conmovedora. – Puedo ser la madrina – preguntaba la ojiazul mientras quien sonreía de manera tierna.

- Sabes que sí, además somos las mejores amigas después de todo –le guiñaba el ojo la peli negra a su hermana quien también guiñaba. Ellas se iban a abrazar por tal noticia y de hecho lo hicieron. –Te quiero mucho Skyla – gritaba la líder de Pokemon eléctricos de Unova mientras abrazaba a su hermana, pero sucedió algo que poco esperarían y era que parte del conjunto de Skyla tenía unas decoraciones afiladas que ya habían desgastado el sostén de la modelo y cuando menos se lo esperaran y rompieron el abrazo la prenda calló.

Rojos, ambos jóvenes que estaban mirando a la modelo estaban rojos de la cara. Ash ya había visto a Elesa semi desnuda, pero ahora la tenía desnuda por lo menos de la parte de arriba.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba la modelo mientras se giraba. Sus hermosos pechos estaban desnudos al aire mientras Ash se le quedaba mirando como bobo. Skyla decido actuar de manera rápida y despojo al azabache de la ropa que traía, bueno, solo de la chamarra para ponérsela a su hermana – Hey, por qué haces eso – preguntaba sorprendida e indignada la joven mientras miraba los sonrojos de Ash y Skyla quien estaban al para aunque la última se debe a que toco uno de los senos de su amiga quien la sintió pero ella no sabía que su sostén estaba en el suelo.

- ¡No traías la parte de arriba de tu ropa! – gritaba de manera molesta pero sonrojada la joven ojiazul a su amiga quien poco a poco pasaba de un hermoso color melocotón a un rojo tomate.

La modelo estaba ahora en plena vergüenza, en sus años de experiencia nadie la había visto desnuda ni siquiera los fotógrafos más astutos que tomaron a Roxxie con una pijama de corazones y de color rosa que decía "la niña de papi" aunque la rockera no lo negó, pero eso no era el caso. Ella siempre fue muy cuidadosa con lo que hacía pero esta vez no lo había hecho y dejo por unos instantes que su novio viera, de hecho su novio y su hermana vieron por primera vez los pechos de la modelo.

-¡AHH!- gritó Elesa mientras se agarraba la chaqueta de Ash y se la cerraba toda. De repente vio como unas risas salían de las dos personas que presenciaron tal acto. - ¡No se rían! – ella estaba roja por lo que había pasado. A pesar de amar a Ash, ella no estaba molesta pues este había sido el primer contacto sexual o casi que tendrían ambos jóvenes. Ella fruncía el ceño pero por dentro miles de cosas cruzaban su mente pero solo tres se mantenían ahí; una boda, una noche de pasión y una familia.

-Bueno… no… tu rostro… yo…- ambos Skyla y Ash se abrazaban y se reían por las expresiones de la de ojos color gris. Para Ash fue un hermoso momento verla así pero era muy gracioso el rostro que hacía.

-Son muy malos – exclamaba nuestra bella modelo a su amiga y su novio quienes estaban llorando de la risa. Unas sonrisas se empezaban a formar y las risas exigían salir de ella. Sí algo era cierto es que las risas son la mejor medicina. –jajaja ya no rían – decía una risueña Elesa quien se unió al abrazo de sus amigos.

- Bien, lo mejor será cambiarnos para ir al parque como prometí – decía Ash mientras se separaba de la modelo quien sonreía.

- Así la gente podrá disfrutar de mi belleza y verán a mi lindo novio quien me va a dar muchas noches de moda – ahora una pequeña sonrisa malvada adornaba el rostro de Elesa mientras una sensación no muy agradable recorría la epalda de Skyla y su mente decía una palabra: corre.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – muy mala pregunta hizo Skyla mientras miraba a Ash con un rostro de terror.

- ¡Vamos a hacer un desfile de modas! – exclamó a los cuatro vientos nuestra bella modelo mientras Skyla quería correr de ahí pero una mano le tomo.

- Es por ella, recuerda que la amamos – dijo Ash mientras le daba una sonrisa a Skyla. Ambos sabían que Elesa era así y que no debían de cambiarla. - Dime que vestido quieres que me ponga – habló Ash mientras sonreía de vergüenza por lo que sorprendió a Skyla quien se asusto aun más.

Después de una hora.

-Vamos al parque – decía de manera feliz Elesa mientras salía con una playera negra encima de ella un pequeña chaqueta de mezclilla, traía una falda blanca y su pelo estaba suelto además traía unas botas cafés por que ya casi se acercaba el frío del otoño, además de que es una mujer muy atractiva y se hace lucir muy bien con cualquier traje.

- No vamos a ir – exclamaba una voz al fondo de donde vivía la modelo.

- Vamos Skyla, lo prometieron además se ven lindos. – decía Elesa mientras se cubría la boca para soltar una leves risas.

- Muy bien – dijo la peli roja para salir del apartamento. Llevaba el pelo suelto y muy bien peinado haciéndola lucir muy hermosa. Su traje consistía de una hermosa blusa de manga larga azul con detalles rojo clarito y una rojo clarito rosa que dejaba lucir sus piernas casi como su traje le hacía lucir. Había muchos detalles muy femeninos más de los que le gusta usar a Skyla sobre todo en sus zapatos que eran unas sandalias de tacón color rojo clarito que tenían detalles de flores (o sea rosa para los quien ven Red vs Blue entenderán lo que dije con lo de "rojo clarito").

- Bonito "rojo clarito" – dijo Elesa.

-Sabes que odio caminar con estas cosas puestas – decía una Skyla roja de vergüenza por lo que estaba usando. Su mejor amiga y hermana del alama sabe cuanto odia vestirse de esa manera debido a la cantidad de hombres que quieren tener un noche con ella a pesar de que es menor que Ash y Elesa.

-T e vez muy hermosa y sexy – dijo Elesa mientras un sonrojo invadía el rostro de Skyla quien se limito a mirar para otro lado. – Vamos Ashy, sal para poder ir al parque – gritaba la bella novia del azabache quien salía con el traje que su novio le obligo a ponerse la primera noche, para ser más exactos era la vestimenta de Elesa que uso la primera vez que se conocieron y pero con su gorra de Unova y sin los audífonos.

-Vaya Ash, te vez muy sexy – expresaba Elesa quien no aguanto las ganas de ir a abrazarlo saltándole mientras su novio le atrapó para después plantarle un apasionado beso en lo labios. Un beso que hacía que Skyla se sintiera rara, pues ella no se lo había dicho a nadie y es que unos sentimientos por Ash seguían presentes en su corazón, pero por su amiga jamás se lo confesó al de ojos color chocolate. –Te amo mi tonto que no sabe de moda- dijo Elesa de manera dulce mientras miraba los ojos caramelo de él.

-Te amo mi modelo – dijo Ash para darle un beso en la frente para que poco a poco la dejara con lo pies en la tierra o en el piso. – Bien, tendré que usar esto – dijo Ash viéndose a sí mismo.

- Sí, ambos deberán de usarlo mientras vamos a pasear – dijo Elesa mientras tomaba las manos de ambos jóvenes e iban al ascensor para ir a pasear. – Y se que lo disfrutaremos -

* * *

><p>Para los amantes del Harem y de una muy buena historia, les dejo esta gran pieza de shippings raros en uno solo. Se trata de una historia donde Ash es acusado de Asesinato y muchas personas lo ayudan entre ella MewTwo, diversos factores desencadenan otros y Ash necesitará ayuda no solo de los pokémon sino de sus novias.<p>

s/10803962/1/True-Masters-continued


End file.
